


Z życiem, muzykanci

by Haszyszymora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Miało być na Halloween. Oczywiście nie zdążyłam. Ale skoro jedziemy polskie fandomy...Poza tym już dawno uznałam, że fajnie by było, gdyby Pan Lusterko i wampirzyca z trailera kiedyś się spotkali. :)





	Z życiem, muzykanci

Jak świat światem, sabaty odbywały się najpierw, a dopiero po nich przychodziła nazwa. Na miano "Łysej Góry" mogło więc zasłużyć cokolwiek, prawdziwy skalisty szczyt, garbek pośrodku równiny, zapomniany kurhan jakiegoś kniazia czy nawet odpowiednio oddalona od ludzkich siedzib morska wydma. Było w czym przebierać. Gaunter o'Dim nie miał zaś bynajmniej swojej ulubionej Łysej Góry, bywał to tu, to tam, gdzie akurat droga wypadła. W tegoroczne Saovine nogi poniosły go do Temerii, na południowy brzeg Jeziora Wyzimskiego. Kurhanów w tej okolicy nie brakowało, pagórków o wypalonych magią – wydeptanych w bitwach – zatrutych trupim jadem – łysych szczytach też było pod dostatkiem. Ot, ten w okolicy Odmętów: kiedyś podrygiwali na nim wisielcy. Dzisiaj też podrygiwano, ale z większą werwą. Łomot bębna, zawodzenie fletu i zaśpiew skrzypek słyszało się już u podnóża, w porastającym Łysą Górę sosnowym zagajniku. Gaunter wspinał się niespiesznie, w marszu zrzucając ubranie, nasłuchując. Ktoś się śmiał, ktoś śpiewał, ktoś brał do chędożenia. Tańce, hulanka, swawola! O, nawet zarżnęli kozła, mniejsza o umaszczenie, w nocy wszystkie kozły są czarne. Miło, gdy po tylu – zaraz, pięćdziesięciu? – latach fetują twój powrót.  
Im wyżej, tym ludniej robiło się w zaroślach, to z lewa, to z prawa nadchodziło jakieś ciało, nagie pomimo chłodu, z pękniętą, głodną duszą w środku. Stare i młode, kobiece i męskie, a wszystkie chciały czegoś. Złota, zaszczytów, mocy, młodości, czyjejś krwi, siebie nawzajem. Daj, panie, daj! Pan Lusterko naprawdę miał w czym przebierać.  
Zagajnik przerzedził się, obniżył, spomiędzy gałęzi błysnął żółty księżyc. Pnie sosen zrudziały, rozbłysły od ognisk. Na polanie uwijało się już sporo sabatowiczów, pieczono mięsiwo (głównie koty i kozły), pociągano z kotłów (głównie gorzałkę). Gaunter rozpoznał wśród zgromadzonych pewną rozśpiewaną wampirzycę: nic się nie zmieniła. Wciąż biała jak kość, ruda jak ogień i wesoła jak skowronek.

Liczko ma gładkie i mowę kwiecistą,  
Czarci nasz książę z tafelką srebrzystą,  
Życzenia twe spełni zawsze z ochotą,  
Da ci brylanty i srebro, i złoto!

Ukłoniła mu się i przesłała pocałunek, odpowiedział ukłonem. Nie będą sobie nawzajem przeszkadzać.  
– Z życiem, muzykanci! – Gaunter skinął głową na grajków i muzyka gruchnęła jeszcze głośniej, szybciej, sięgając najwyższych rejestrów, aż nad polaną śmignęło stado przestraszonych nietoperzy.  
– Z życiem! – podchwycono, echa nadbiegły ze wszystkich stron. – Z życiem, muzykanci!  
– A żywiej, żywiej!  
– Graj, muzyko! Hu-ha!  
To była stara melodia, tańczono do niej jeszcze zanim ścięto drzewo na pierwszą szubienicę, i zawsze w koło, w koło, zawsze dookoła ognia. Jak to z kręgami, nie miała końca ani początku, przerywało się ją dopiero z utratą tchu, po prostu padało pośród tańca, a pozostali przeskakiwali ponad ciałami leżących, dopóki starczyło im sił. Tak i teraz – krąg wirował coraz szybciej, szybciej, aż wreszcie zaczęły wypadać z niego ogniwka, aż rozprysł się cały i rozsypał po trawie. Ruda wampirka zniknęła gdzieś, pewnie uprowadziła w las jakiegoś dorodnego, krwistego młodziana. Pan Lusterko, który jako jedyny pozostał na nogach, rozejrzał się po pobojowisku.  
Flet zawodził dalej, bęben huczał, piszczały skrzypce. Z życiem, muzykanci! Gaunter wyciągnął rękę, pomógł wstać babinie, w której strzaskanej duszy – naprawdę w kawałkach, a każdy odłamek lśnił od żądzy i żalu – rozpoznał pannę Agatę, nadal pannę, wyczekującą wiernie na każdym sabacie.  
– Tyżeś to? Ty! Królewiczu mój!  
– Czekałaś na mnie, moja Agatko?  
– Zawsze! Tyle lat!  
Stara uwiesiła mu się na szyi, zasypała pocałunkami.  
– Śliczny jesteś! Królewiątko jak wtedy! A ja już taka stara...!  
– I na to coś zaradzimy – powiedział Pan Lusterko, porywając babę do tańca, i obrócił ją dokoła raz drugi, trzeci, przeciągał to tłuste cielsko przez kolejne warstwy czasu – przez zadane trucizny, rozkopane groby, potopione niemowlęta – aż w rękach została mu wiejska dziewucha, o piersiach jak cebry i zadzie jak stodoła. Pchnął ją na trawę, zaraz położył się na niej, w niej, głębiej między te mocarne uda. Raz za razem, raz za razem, aż nie zacznie krzyczeć.  
– Mój kochany! Kochanieńki! Nie zostawiaj mnie już, nie zostawiaj! Ja ci wszystko dam...  
– Już dałaś mi wszystko, najmilsza. Pamiętasz? Za ochronę od stosu, za plon na polach, za – tu pchnął mocniej, zmiął w garściach jej piersi – miłowanie...  
– Więcej ci dam! Inne ci sprowadzę, tylko mnie nie zostawiaj i... i daj pożyć jeszcze...  
Daj, daj, daj. Słodkie słówka, dobrą pochędóżkę, drugą młodość. I rzeczywiście będzie miała czym płacić, bo kto nie posłucha rady wiejskiej mądrej? Przyjdź o północy na rozstaje, weź witkę wierzbową, skręć na niej trzy supły...  
– Dobrze – zgodził się Pan Lusterko, całując wiedźmę w szyję. – Moja najmilsza Agato, pozostaniesz młoda tak długo, jak będę cię kochał.  
I chędożył ją dalej, dalej, aż uznał, że będzie dość, czterech spazmów wystarczy na jedną noc. Wstał więc, zostawiając babę leżącą bez tchu na ziemi, śliską, ledwie żywą, marszczącą się na powrót.  
Krąg formował się ponownie, muzyka grała nadal, bęben nie przestawał huczek, skrzypki i flet nie milkły nawet na chwilę krótką jak oddech, i nikt, nikt nie zauważył, że struny dawno popękały, stawy się wywichnęły, że fleciście oczy wyszły na wierzch i posiniała twarz. Zauważą, gdy grajkowie padną wreszcie na ziemię z pierwszym światłem poranka. Ale przecież noc jeszcze młoda, pomyślał wesoło Pan Lusterko, i dołączył do tańczących.  
– Z życiem, muzykanci.


End file.
